I knew she loved him
by Soccergal
Summary: A little love at C.D.'s between my fav pairings W/A S/G Before Walker and Alex got together R/R please no flames!


**Hey you guys! This is my first one-shot so be nice! I'd appreciate reviews!**

**Soccergal**

"Honey you eat more than most guys put together! Where in the world does it all go?" C.D. Parker asked amazed.

Alex Cahill smiled, shrugging, as she swept her light blonde hair out of her face. C.D. shook his head before clearing the plate that used to hold steak and a bake potato out of Alex's way. Laughing, Alex turned to see Texas Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette walk into C.D.'s Bar and Grill.

"Hey Walker, Jimmy!" Alex called waving.

"Waving back, the two senior rangers made their way over to the bar where Alex was sitting. When they reached her, Alex gave each of them a hug. Walker sighed when Alex slipped out of his arms to sit back down again.

Ignoring that feeling of loss, Walker asked, "Why are you in such a great mood today?"

"Yeah Counselor, what happened? You were really stressed this morning." Jimmy piped up sitting on the stool next to her.

"I won my case and now I feel like celebrating." Alex smiled, her bright blue eyes meeting Walker's blue-gray eyes.

Ignoring the feeling in her stomach, Alex turned back to the bar as Walker sat down. C.D. brought the two men their dinners and left to get the jukebox working. The three friends sat in a comfortable silence while the men ate. Jimmy was planning for his date later while Walker was trying to keep his thoughts away from a certain blonde ADA. Alex was thinking about how she told Sydney to admit her feelings for Gage; they would be such a cut couple if Sydney wasn't so damn stubborn.

"Alex! Alex!" Sydney Cooke screamed excitedly as she ran into C.D.'s.

Alex smiled at her and made her way over to where the small, dark haired girl was standing, almost dancing with excitement. Sydney started jumping when Alex reached her, saying, "I kissed Gage and he kissed me back! You were right, he does love me!"

Alex squealed with her and the best friends starting jumping up and down, attracting attention of the customers. When they realized that people were staring they apologized and Alex gloated, "I knew you loved him! Didn't I tell you?"

Sydney nodded and was about to reply when Gage came up behind her and hugged her. Smiling, Sydney turned in his arms and hugged him back before giving him a quick kiss. Alex smiled and headed back to where the senior rangers were watching with interest to give to new couple privacy. Walker and Jimmy both had confused looks on their faces as if they missed something important.

"Wow, I didn't know they liked each other…" Jimmy mused taking another bite of his fish.

Alex rolled her eyes, "That's because you're a guy. Guys don't notice anything about romance! If a woman was expressing her interest, you probably wouldn't even notice."

Jimmy ignored her and added sauce to his bite of potato. Alex shrugged at Walker and stole a bite of greenbeans off Walker's plate. Grabbing his fork back gently, Walker asked teasingly, "How in the world are you still hungry? Didn't you eat an entire cow before we got here?"

Alex shrugged as a slow song started up from the jukebox. Walker smiled fondly at Alex as she started to sway to the music. Pulling Alex to her feet, Walker looked her in the eyes with a soft expression.

"Would you like to dance?" Walker asked offering her his hand.

Alex's eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor that was filling up quickly. When they reached the middle, Walker wrapped his arms around Alex's small waist and her arms snaked around his neck. Holding her tight, Walker led her in a romantic dance. They danced in silence as Alex quickly shot a thank you up to the heavens for answering her prayers.

"I didn't know you could dance Cowboy." Alex told him surprised as they swayed to the music.

Spinning her around before answering, Walker replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm learning though." Alex laughed as she felt the need to kiss him.

"I'll be glad to tell you anything that you want to know. Anytime." Walker responded looking into her deep blue eyes.

Alex smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Walker smiled as his gripped tightened on her waist. They didn't move for a minute until Walker asked quietly, "Are you still seeing that tennis player?"

Leaning back so she could stare him in the eyes, Alex replied just as quietly, "You mean Timothy? No, I realized that my heart belongs to someone else."

Walker's heart dropped into his stomach and he asked, "Who?"

Almost laughing, Alex replied, "Someone I've known a very long time."

Alex watched as Walker was trying to figure out who the mystery man was. He wanted to beat the crap out of him. Giggling, Alex gently pressed her lips to his. Walker looked surprised for a moment before returning the kiss. They slowly explored each others mouth and Alex's hand ran through Walker's hair as Walker pulled her closer.

"Finally!" Jimmy shouted coming over to the couple.

Walker reluctantly pulled away from Alex, but still kept his hold on her waist. Giving his best friend/partner a confused look, Walker asked, "What are you going on about Trivette?"

"I was about to lock you two in a closet and not let you out until you admit you're feelings for each other." Trivette explained winking at Alex.

Alex laughed as Walker got a thoughtful look on his face. Leaning down, Walker whispered in Alex's ear, "That sounds fun. What do you think? Up for a little closet fun?"

Blushing slightly, Alex replied, "Just kiss me Cowboy."

Walker gladly complied, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss while everyone around them clapped and hollered.

"I knew she loved Walker." Sydney stated before hugging Gage closer to her.

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Review Please!!**


End file.
